The Adventure of Klonoa and the Evil Clockworks
by Tuck Brandybuck
Summary: Shadow Klonoa, Gigan, Klonoa, and Arain, all go on an adventure and there’s an enemy who is hiding at a safe place which is a bad thing because he has lots of defense...
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure of Klonoa and the Evil Clockworks

**_ By Tuck Brandybuck_**

"Tell me a story about Klonoa; like that other time!"

"Oh, alright I suppose I'll just make something up… Ok shadow Klonoa, Gigan, Klonoa, and Arain, all go on an adventure and there's an enemy who is hiding at a safe place which is a bad thing because he has lots of defense and he has kidnapped a scientist and is forcing the scientist to make him plans and a marching army of clockwork robots. In order to defeat the clockwork robots they'll have to... do something so I'm going to start it out real quick where they meat Arain. Shadow Klonoa decides that Arain is an evil negative being of himself and that he has to kill Arain to keep his existence….."

Shadow Klonoa and Arain are battling but Gigan and Klonoa can only watch helplessly as they aren't sure if one is evil or not and they are deciding weather to break the fight up or let fate decide.

Arain uses special abilities that allow him to manipulate "fog" powers and uses it to trip Shadow Klonoa.

Shadow Klonoa: ARRGH I'll have you for that

As Arain dangles him helplessly in the air by his neck but Shadow Klonoa uses his ears to fly into the air and Arain can do nothing but hang by his own fog, let go and soar at Shadow Klonoa alike; with his ears also. They topple on one another and Klonoa notices something as they roll onto the ground pounding each other with fists:

Klonoa: STOP, Look at you guys. You both look like--

Everyone gasped

Klonoa: ...Yin and Yang...

Gigan stared and squinted,

Gigan: Yeah sort of...

Shadow Klonoa looked disturbed as though trying to understand

Shadow Klonoa: So... we balance out the universe? You mean... If I kill him then I could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe???

Klonoa: I think… But that's not important; we've found someone who can help us defeat the enemy!

Gigan: Wha-- We did, did we? Do you always go around taking strangers and trusting them?

Klonoa looked at Gigan

Gigan: Oh right... uh ok so maybe we can take them with us

Shadow Klonoa: What do you mean? You mean you would leave me here??

Arain: It's probably not a good Idea, what if something happens? Then everything you're fighting for would be destroyed.

Klonoa: The only thing we actually have to worry about is if the person dreaming right now wakes up...

So they set out to find whoever the enemy was, giving the host bad dreams and weather or not they'd be able to take Arain, they took him anyway.

Gigan: So, looking at a rather tall building, however it was wide as it was tall that stands out a bit, I think we ought to try this building?

Klonoa: Maybe, looks like a storage house; I wonder who transports things into it for safe keeping, let's go check and see if anything is in there...

They enter the building and there are all kinds of stairs and walls and machines running rather loudly, it's very dark and Arain produces a small white dim flame for each person. They can hold it in their palm without burning themselves.

Shadow Klonoa: How do you do that?

He tries to shoot something out of his palm with his eyes closed but never gets anything done, by the time he's finished and frustrated they have already left him behind.

Klonoa is going down staircases and staircases one after another and he can't seem to be getting to what he wants to and all the staircases have forks or 4 point crossroads where they pointlessly go up and down and up and down

Klonoa Thinks: _Why do they have to have steps instead of level plat forms..._

He sees something glowing and gives the stairs up as a bad job and uses his ears to fly over to whatever it was, as he gets close they disappear...

Klonoa moves to a different part of a building instead of pressing on any further.

Meanwhile Gigan accidentally fell down the stairs, and while doing so he dropped his flame and it fell strait to through the cage like stairs and WOOSH it blew out, however now that the flame was out he could surprisingly see a lot more. There were two green dots just ahead into the depths of the darkness and he looked forward trying to concentrate, however the streaked across the room very fast and he couldn't see anything anymore, it reminded him of fireflies and he wished he could have caught one, however he had rather catlike eyesight and could see at a contently satisfying ability without the light, which was grey anyway.

Shadow Klonoa checked his watch as he held the flame to it, it was almost time to group back with the others and this place was giving him the creeps because he hadn't found anything to produce that echoing noise

Klonoa finally finds a door, and opens it slowly to find a room that is rather disheveled, in it is a bed that is tipped over and feathers all across the ground, and a load of chairs and the sound was getting louder as he entered more rooms where he found a malfunctioning, non working dryer, which he unplugged from the wall, and the sound stopped. Everyone grouped up immediately to the place they had split up at.

Gigan: The sound stopped...? And my flame went out!

Klonoa: I shut it off and we have to get out of here because I don't think anyone chose to leave this place

They exit the building with such a loud sound that the dreamer woke up and everything paused stopped abruptly.

To Be Continued

* * *

_  
Dedication to my friend who coincidently goes by the name of Klonoa. He is still alive so I'll be writing more. Sadly, audience, I have never played a game based on the Klonoa universe, so I don't have much experience and the ring will come into place in the second chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

After Gigan, Shadow Klonoa, Klonoa and Arain exit the building they all look down where things are different then last time, it must be because it is a completely new dream altogether. There is a street with newspapers blowing and loose plastic shopping bags floating in the wind which Arain seems rather fond of the sight, they have nowhere more to go than a store called Weregroe and Jultjur's.

Arain: How do you pronounce that...

Klonoa: I think it's pronounced "Woah - hah and Jip - peaz"...

Shadow Klonoa: No it's not it's pronounced "Where - grow and Jolt - jur's."

Klonoa: I doubt that, here let's go in and find out.

So the four walk into the store and find that it is lit up dully by chandeliers dripping candle wax three feet down as though to form stalactites. Neat wooden shelves that sell nothing productive but wooden versions of turkey, apples, and wooden jars filled with wooden pickles, wood flavored ice cream and the lot. The people working there were all untidy and had rag-like garments matching the shop colors. They had dark bags under their eyes which told the group that they rarely found time to sleep. There was an announcement going on:

Female Announcer: Whoever took the "L" off the Motor Pool sign, ha-ha very funny we are all very amused...

Shadow Klonoa: Let's get out of here?

Klonoa: No we have to --

Gigan: Help these people? Got it...

Gigan looked around, it seemed pointless to attempt to help these people, and they all stared as though hypnotized at what they were supposed to be doing.

Arain: Is anybody aware of their surroundings? Hello! Talk to us...?

Klonoa: I think we have to sing and dance, Gigan, and Arain, look around the store for some good dance outfits, I'll think up some lines that rhyme--

Shadow Klonoa: No way I'm going to sing and dance...

Klonoa: Got any better Ideas??

Shadow Klonoa: I say we take them all and threaten them openly for as long as we want or until they talk at least, and then we see what's up with them if they don't need any help then hey it's fine and dandy we can leave for good.

Klonoa: We can't just do that it's not right I say we show them some of your baby pictures!

Arain: Ok, lets just go up to them and snap in their faces

They walked up to one of the workers and Gigan snapped in one's face, but the worker didn't move.

Klonoa: We have to find a way to un-hypnotize them!

Shadow Klonoa: Always to the rescue...

The four split up down the shelves, searching for something that might cause the workers to have ended up this way. Gigan sees something that bewilders him and he stops on the spot. It's small and wooden, rather like a ball with square feet and pointless handless, joint less arms that wobble forward and back. It has a wind up key in the very back, and won't stop walking toward Gigan

Only when the wooden clockwork toy stopped moving did Gigan notice there was a lit fuse in the back and he had no time to run--

CRACK

The toy exploded more like a firework and the force threw Gigan back into one of the aisle shelving units. Seeing as everything is wooden, it all catches fire.

Gigan: HELP!

But nobody needed telling twice to come to help Gigan, when Klonoa reached first, he used as many wind bullets needed to put out the fire, but he couldn't do anything to succeed.

Soon, Arain reached and used some more of the mystifying fog of his to put out the flames easily.

Klonoa: GIGAN are you alright? What did you do!

Gigan: It wasn't me... it was this small wind-up toy, but it was really a bomb!

Klonoa: Right... I guess whatever you did sure affected your head a bit.

At the precise moment, Shadow Klonoa swerves around the corner.

Shadow Klonoa: NEVER FEAR, I'm here, stand back... err. I would have taken care of it...

The four decide to split up again, and decide that Gigan's excuse for the damage is far-fetched...

Shadow Klonoa suggested at one point that they try not to awaken the workers so that they wouldn't have to pay for the damage

Klonoa, walking down his aisle notices something of his suspicion, and pulls it down. It's a manual of how to turn a clock into a fan, and many other uses on gears.

Arain finds something mysterious. When he is walking he hears music...

Arain explores further and notices a janitor, cleaning in a way full of harmony, very talented, with a mop that glowed green at the bottom with magical sparkles that cleaned and mended anything it touched, the janitor looked rather like a monkey. He was wearing headphones and singing to his music, however the part of the store was blaring with the tune anyway. Arain decided that this was just the thing to do, and he caught the janitor's attention.

He mimed mopping then put his hand in the air to indicate aisle four, the janitor set of to clean whatever was in store (no pun intended).

The janitor, closely followed by Arain was near the front of the store, and began to sing and dance and clean. The workers seem to be gaining mental abilities back and to take notice of their surroundings. Suddenly every one of the workers seems to know the words to the song and they all dance their way out of the store.

Female Announcer: Lunch for today is boring, baked beans, Musical Program to Follow.

The last three of the group all meet Arain at the entrance and they exit the building, but they enter the street too suddenly and a screeching noise of a car is suddenly heard, it is more like a person screeching in pain, and the driver leans on his horn, honking it monotonously, but loudly as a "Watch Out!!" startles the Dreamer enough to wake him up and the four are suspended un suspense.


End file.
